vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Muton/Berserker
|-|Muton EU/EW = |-| Muton Elite = |-| Berserker EU/EW = |-| Muton XCOM 2= |-| Berserker XCOM 2 = |-| Berserker Queen = Summary Mutons are the backbone of the alien military units and are physically aggressive but mentally weak (In EU/EW). The Muton Elite is a guardian unit that is often protecting Ethereals or appearing in pods of three. The Berserker unit is an enraged melee unit that charges at units and delivers deadly blows. The new Muton has been genetically altered with human DNA to increase its intelligence to improve various other features. The new Berserker is even more aggressive than the previous Berserker incarnation. The Berserker Queen (aka Subject Beta) has had many physical enhancements added, greatly increasing durability. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A with plasma rifle and alien grenades | 9-A with alien grenades, 8-C with Heavy Plasma cannon | 9-A physically and using a Muton Blade) | 9-A with Beam Rifle, Plasma Grenades, and Bayonet | 9-A | 8-C Name: Muton, Muton Elite, Berserker, Berserker Queen, Subject Beta Origin: X.C.O.M Gender: Male/Female (Mutons are male, Berserkers are female) Age: Varies Classification: Soldier, Guardians, Berserker Powers and Abilities: Explosion Manipulation, Berserk Mode, Teleportation Attack Potency: Small Building level (with plasma rifle and alien grenades) | Small Building level (with alien grenades), Building level (With Heavy Plasma Cannon) | Small building level (physically, and using a Muton Blade) | Small Building level (With Beam Rifle, Plasma Grenades, and Bayonet) | Small Building level (Physically) | Building level (Physically) Speed: Peak Human travel speed with Hypersonic reactions | Peak Human travel speed with Hypersonic reactions | Peak Human travel speed with Hypersonic reactions | Peak Human travel speed with Hypersonic reactions | Peak Human, Superhuman (When enraged) travel speed with Hypersonic reactions | Superhuman travel speed with Hypersonic reactions Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Building Class | Small Building Class (With Bayonet) | Small Building Class | Building Class Durability: Small Building level | Building level | At least Building level | Small Building level | Possibly Large Building level | Possibly Small Town level (A lot higher durability than the Viper King) Stamina: Peak Human | Peak Human | Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman (Higher when enraged) | Superhuman Range: Dozens of metres with guns and grenades (Mutons), melee range (Berserkers) Standard Equipment: Plasma Rifle, Plasma Grenades | Heavy Plasma Cannon, Grenades | Muton Blade | Beam Rifle (With Bayonet), Plasma Grenades | None | None Intelligence: Average | Above Average | Average | Above Average | Average | Above Average Weaknesses: Vulnerable to mind control/attacks | Slightly vulnerable to mind control/attacks | Can’t attack flying units, can be picked off at long distances | Nothing Notable | Can’t attack flying units, can be picked off at long distances, attacks friendly units (when enraged and no enemies are in sight), can’t attack whilst on fire | Nothing Notable Feats: Mutons have great aim that varies from superhuman to beyond superhuman levels depending on which incarnation. This means that they are likely to score critical hits on units that are in anything less than full cover. Berserkers are can be a really big problem to deal with when appearing alongside Mutons (Which they usually do) who can provide fire support to allow Berserkers to get in close for an easy kill. Muton Elites can throw grenades at exceptionally long distances. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'Suppression – Pin down a target, reducing their aim. *'Blood Call' – Improves nearby Mutons/Berserker: Speed, Aim, and Resolve (Used by EU/EW Muton) *'Intimidate' – When a Muton/Berserker takes damage, they make a shouting noise that has a chance to panic the enemy (more effective on lower willed units) *'Bull Rush' – A berserker charges through a piece of debris towards an enemy *'Counterattack' – Mutons in XCOM 2 have a chance to dodge melee damage and strike the opponent with their bayonet *'Execute' – Mutons in XCOM 2 can instantly execute nearby enemies that are stunned. *'Devastating Blow' – Berserkers, from XCOM 2, physical strikes can stun and/or disorientate enemies *'Rage' – Berserkers, from XCOM 2, when wounded get enraged which increases their speed *'Faithbraker' – A powerful scream from the Berserker Queen that can panic all enemy units (depending on their will) *'Quake' – The Berserker Queen smashes the ground that does some damage as well as possibly; stunning, disorientating, or knocking out enemies. *'Teleporting' – The Berserker Queen can create a psionic gate, if she has taking too much damage and teleport away Key: Muton EU/EW | Muton Elite | Berserker EU/EW | Muton XCOM 2 | Berserker XCOM 2 | Berserker Queen Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:XCOM Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Soldiers Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Guardians Category:Gun Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8